


Daybreak

by Kimchimichi



Category: Kingdom Hearts, kingdom hearts x - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchimichi/pseuds/Kimchimichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foretellers Ira and Gula finish their daily routine of mission with their unions. Due to a possible traitor amongst them, and due to an attempted murder strike toward Gula, Ira takes action and has Gula move in with him temporarily. Could this be fear Gula feels growing from this sudden move or affection towards Foreteller Ira?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The town started to quiet down with all the union members making their way back to their lodgings. The five foretellers also started making their way to their homes. After the discussion of a possible traitor among them or the union, they decided living separately until the criminal was found was best for all of them. Gula thought on why a forteller would think of betraying their purpose and want this keyblade war to begin. As he thought, he bumped into a man. "Oof. Sorry bout that," Gula said. Looking up he realized he had bumped Foreteller Ira and even has been unconciously following him to his home. Ira usually led the foretellers back to their lodging after dark. "Still can't get rid of that habit, can you Gula?" Ira chuckled. " It..It's not like that," he couldn't let himself look childish,"I was just making sure you made it home safetly; you know with the traitor and all." Ira chuckled. "You feel tired?" he asked. Gula shook his head furiously. "No!" Ira smirked. "Then follow me", he directed.

  
They walked down two blocks and made it to a street corner store. "Want icecream?" Ira offered. Gula's serious face immediately wore away and replaced with a giant grin. "You're paying?!" he asked. "Next time you'll pay, deal?" Ira replied. Gula then looked at all the flavors available. Strawberry, peanut butter, mango, snail?! Yuck. That is something even the master of masters wouldn't create. "Mm...What do you recommend, Ira?" Gula asks. "There's this new flavor called Sea salt icecream. I'm getting that today," he suggested. Gula knew back when they all lived under one roof he and Ava did all the cooking. Ira was a very picky eater to the point where he would at times not even touch the plate and eat some oatmeal. Hearing him suggest such a flavor suprised him the most. "Alright."

  
They opened a portal to the tower's viewpoint, then sat on the edge and watched the sunset. "You know- this icecream isn't half bad! It has a sweet aftertaste", Gula commented. Ira nodded as he took another bite to his. Ira then pulled off his unicorn mask and hood to get a better feel of the night breeze. Gula caught a glimpse of the young man without his mask and yelled, "Ira! What if someone sees you? You could be targeted by the traitor!"

  
Gula's shout were not as loud as what you would think, but was enough to catch the attention of a few passerbys underneath. Ira pulled Gula backwards a bit to lean away from the people's view. He then pulled off his mask and hood from him. "What are you-!?" Ira placed his finger on his own mouth. "If they see you with a mask they'll automatically assume i'm the foreteller unmasked. If they see no mask we'll both just be two guys hanging around. get it?" Gula nodded and turned his face from Ira's direction to hide his flustered face. It was not due to the near distance of their faces, but from Ira still holding Gula close in his arms from pulling him back. "Ah, right,"Ira mumbled letting Gula go. "So anyway do you have any idea who might the traitor be?" Gula asked trying to act casual again. "Not you, at least," Ira responded. Gula turned to face him raising a brow. "How can you be so sure of that?" "You could have done so earlier, when you bumped into me,"Ira said. Gula recalled it, they were all alone on that road. He could've striked if he were the traitor. "Oh."

  
"Ah! My stick says Winner!" Ira exclaimed. He tosses it to Gula. Gula waves the stick back. "What's this for?" Gula asks. "For you to buy me one for next time. Like we promised." "Right." Ira stands up and stretches his back. "Come, i'll walk you home." Gula also stands to say, "Y-you don't have to! I can teleport myself near my home."  
"And risk you getting attacked by your front door? Not a chance". They teleport near the city square three blocks down from where Gula is staying. Ira takes out his mask and begins to put it on. "Wait! Can...we not wear them until we get there? I mean, i haven't seen you face to face like this in a little while so..." Gula asked. Ira smiled and released the mask making it disintegrate into light.

Reaching his home, Gula turns to bid Ira goodnight. Suddenly Ira draws out his keyblade and charges toward Gula. Gula flinches and covers his face with his arms. Nothing pierced through. He opened his eyes and looked at Ira who was behind him. Ira's keyblade pierced through a tall shadow heartless. Gula, in defense, also brought out his keyblade and looked around for any more. "They're not supposed to be any of them this inside the city," Gula stated. Ira scanned the area as well. "No, they're not. You're being targeted. Come!" Ira said grabbing Gula's wrist and pulling him. "Wait! Where are we going?!" Ira creates a portal and jumps right through dragging Gula along. Gula looks around and quickly spots that they are now in the neighborhood just behind the giant clock tower. "You'll be staying with me until further investigation is done," Ira declared. Understanding the situation, Gula nodded in agreement. "On one condition", Gula added. "Which is?"  
"Could you please let go of my hand?" Ira looked down and saw that his grasp moved down to his hand and quickly let it go. "Oh, sorry", he apologized. Gula's heart started to race even more. That's odd. He has been surprised many times by heartless so this shouldn't be a shock to him. Nor is it the fact that he, for a second, thought Ira tried to kill him; he had been prepared for situations such as that due to the fortold prophecies. Then why was his heart still beating abnormally fast?

  
Ira unlocked his door and opened it fully. "Come in". His heart raced even more quickly. Was it from the fact that he'd be sharing a roof with Ira? He practically lived with Ira like this many years so far until the separation of living quarters. So why now? Maybe it was due to them being all alone. Was it out of fear or...affection?


	2. Omelette

The door closed from behind them both. "It's not much, but it's homey. Not expecting to stick around long term," Ira began to explain. Gula waved his hand. "It's fine." Gula began walking around the small lodge investigating how the mysterious forteller Ira lived since no entry was formerly allowed into his living space when they all lived together. A couple of lights hung low from the ceiling, one comfy chair that appeared to recline as well, and a simple table filled with all sorts of paperwork made up the living room. There was a small kitchen, but appeared to never been touched. "Say, Ira? Have you used your kitchen?" Gula asked. Ira scanned through a couple of letters at his table. "No. Why?" "Do you know how to cook?"Gula continued his interrogation. "Didn't think i had to until now. You know, since you and Ava cooked for us all." "Oh, right," Gula sighed continuing to the last unsearched room, the bedroom.

A single full size bed and a dresser was all that was inside. Gula was disappointed. From what he believed, he assumed this room would look so majestic draped with different colored cloths handing from the ceiling and even a unicorn figuring to place on top of his dresser. Well, it has been only a week so far since their separation. He still had time to do all that. Gula heard Ira coming in the room from behind. "It's late. You can take the bed. I'll be in the living room." Ira stated and began to leave. "Wait! It's your room. Your bed. I'm the one who dragged you into this so-" "Technically I literally dragged you here, Gula." "Anyhow! I can take the chair for tonight since your union is going on an expedition tomorrow. You need to rest well," insisted Gula. Ira knew Gula would continue insisting. This was usually how he got his way. However, this time he was in his property so he could make the rules around here. He dashed his way back to the living room to claim the chair. As he ran, Ira saw a faint blur passed right by and knew he lost. "Go to bed, Ira!" Gula called while making himself comfy on the now recliner. Ira sighed. "Fine, you get the chair, but you have to sleep on the bed tomorrow. Kapiche?" Gula folded his hand behind his head for support. He nodded. Ira waddled back into his room and shut the door. Gula decided he'd make it up to Ira for going this far to protect him by going out early in the morning to buy ingredients. He would make his special omelets as a token of gratitude.

Early in the morning, not even 5 yet, Gula quietly shut the front door from behind and made his way toward the marketplace. Very few people were awake at this time; only those who wanted the best sales. To be cautious, Gula didn't wear his mask or his cloak to try to blend in to the regular crowd. He even rolled up his long robe revealing his khaki pants and brown boots. Entering the market he started eyeballing the dairy sections. A dozen eggs for only 5 munny?! Can't get prices like these in the other worlds! He paid and went off to find the remaining items. He heard a few whispers in a distance. He stopped in his tracks. He walked a little further. He heard steps also walking. He stopped. The steps stopped too. He was being followed. He needed to quickly teleport, but to a place of memory, not a place the spy could see so easily. He knew just the place. Gula quickly opened a very small portal and jumped right in, closing it in time for the trailers to lose him. "DAMMIT! Where'd that guy go?!" "Search the streets around here!" A minute later, the spies were nowhere to be heard.

"Um, excuse me. Sir? What are you doing under my stand?" an old woman asked lifting the table cloth. Gula crawled out from underneath the egg stand and thanked the lady for keeping quiet. He then quickly purchased the remaining items and transported to the front of Ira's lodge. Before entering, he scanned the perimeter one last time. No one. Good. He entered the home. Gula let out a sigh of relief and slouched on the door behind him. Next thing he knew there were arms grasping his shoulders tightly.

"Where have you been?! You weren't here when i woke up. I was worried you were attacked!" Ira exclaimed. Gula wriggled free from his embrace and worriedly checked the eggs. Phew. All twelve unharmed. " All this for breakfast?"

Gula placed them on the counter in the kitchen. He then wrapped his cloak around his waist to be a temp. apron. "I didn't get caught. There were a couple of guys following me in the market, though." Ira glared at him, concerned. "I shook them off!"Gula defended himself. He opened a pantry and found a newly bought but never used pan. He placed it on top of the stove and began cooking his eggs. "So where is your group headed today?" asked Gula attempting to start a casual conversation. "Agrabah. We got a lead. Apparently a source of darkness has shown up there. This could be it." Gula then flipped the eggs and made a perfectly round omelet. "Hey, my group is headed to check out wonderland, but it seems like that source of darkness has vanished. Mind if we tagged along to Agrabah too?"Gula suggested.

"No,"scolded Ira, "It would be irresponsible not checking up on Wonderland's heartless issues. People could still be affected from the darkness there. It is our job to exterminate ever ounce of it."

Gula checked the cabinet and found only one plate. Of course Ira would only buy one plate and pan. This guy is hopeless. "Fine," he mumbled. "I only found one plate. Looks like we're sharing!" Ira rose from his chair and stood across from Gula from the other side of the counter. "Where are the utensils?" Ira directed Gula to the drawer where they should've been in. "One fork and knife?! Why did you only buy one of everything?" Ira didn't want to respond and instead grabbed his fork and ate the omelete edge. "Hey, my omelette!" Ira continued to eat occasionally smiling at Gula letting him know it was delicious. "I guess i'll make another one then," Gula grumbled. Ira then on his fork picked up a piece and offered it to Gula. "Help me with this one." Like he was going to let that guy baby feed him his own omelette. "Nah, I'm goo-omph!" Ira took the chance and stuffed Gula's mouth with omelette. As Gula chewed, Ira prepared another biteful for him. Gula swallowed."No. No mo-omph!" And another mouthful Ira successfully made in. By this point, Gula gave in and opened his mouth without complaint and waited for another bite. And another. And another. The last bite came. Gula leaned in to bite it, but inches away from it, Ira pulled it back to himself and ate it.

"Not cool," complained Gula. Ira smirked as he turned to get his cloak. "Being baby fed by another man isn't cool, Gula." Once finishing washing the pan and dish, the two made their way out toward the townsquare where they would meet their unions and head off to their mission. On their way up the hill the two discussed what they previously found in the lands during yesterday's mission. "So in wonderland there's this new flower that if you give it an ether it'll-" Suddenly a dark fireball blasted right for them. They sensed it and dove in the same direction. Suddenly a keyblade was chucked at them and would've hit them if it weren't for their teleportation. They reappeared in a small alley on the other side of the hill adjacent to that street. When they reappeared, the portal closed so fast it caught hold of Ira's foot for a second tripping him. Ira grabbed Gula's arm taking him down with him. "Ah Geez, Sorry," Ira apologized. Ira looked down at Gula underneath him. Gula who fell face down got on his knees and hand to get up. He then felt Ira still hadn't begun to get up himself. "Excuse me, move!" commanded Gula. As Ira was about to, a keyblade student walking toward the square glanced down the alley and saw them. Two men cloaked in a perverse position.

"It's too early for this," sighed the boy witness and continued his way shaking his head. "Great.Just great." muttered the flustered forteller. Ira rose and walked to the alley's entrance. "On second thought, I think it would be better for us to do our missions together. After the incident a moment ago," Ira suggested. Gula brushed off the dust from his robe. "What? From that? Can't take a small misunderstanding?" "The incident before that." He was referring to the massive fireball directed to them and that keyblade wielder. "Ah. That." The two arrived late to their meeting spots, but still decided to meet up in agrabah at the same time.

"Alright Leopardos, let's head out!" "Unicornis, follow my lead!"

Upon arriving at the Agrabah gates, Gula sent out his party to search for any heartless and in case they meet up with the Unicornis union to stick with them for now. Gula went in a separate direction to climb to a high point to sense any large dark source. Upon climbing, Gula felt a presence from above him. A cloaked figure reached out its hand toward Gula.

"Forteller Gula. I've been looking everywhere for you." He knew that voice. He could distinguish it out of a crowd. It was the voice from one of his own.


End file.
